


There's only you

by PR1D3



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR1D3/pseuds/PR1D3
Summary: There are many boys in the world, but there is only one you.Basically Buzz writes a love letter to Woody in secret, Woody finds out.
Relationships: Buzz Lightyear/Woody Pride
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	There's only you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, English is not my source language.

Every time I hug you I feel like I'm in heaven.

I never let you see me down, I'm your support, I have to be strong.

I've spent the rest of my days thinking about you, it seems you don't want to get out of my head. Get out of there, please.

I am beginning to feel that I will not be comfortable anywhere, I need you by my side, I love you with me.

I've tried to get over it, I've tried to forget you, but even with so many people around, I only love you.

There are millions of people in this world, there are so many planets and a lot of aliens in space, but there is only one you.

There is only one me and one you.

I have millions of living beings surrounding me and I'm only interested in you.

Even after months of your going, I can't stop thinking about you.

I tried to get distracted by work, helping others, but the only thing around my head when I do is you.

So many companions, friends and acquaintances and my mind only focuses on you.

Talking to a girl, I didn't even pay attention to him, what will you be doing ?, will you be alright ?, are you in danger?

I don't know what to do with you in my head.

How can I continue with this letter that will never be sent?

Let me think for a moment, you're still in my mind, I can't concentrate.

I want you by my side, I love you with me.

Only you and I, in the living room, playing and watching television, how in the old days.

I came to a conclusion, I need you.

I love you, like the starry nights.

I think I never said it, I love taking photos, I love how good you look in each one.

You haven't noticed, Slinky told me.

'I see hearts when you look at him'

I'm starting to think that I don't do it well ... Maybe it's because you're an idiot.

But I don't care, I love you.

I want to stop thinking about you, I really want it, but I can't.

Exactly one year after you left, I can't stop thinking about you.

Woody, I need you.

______________________

Woody was still restless.

After reading the letter a lot of times it was still processing what had just happened.

He took a book from Buzz's bookshelf and took it home, he was small and thin, it wouldn't take more than a week.

When he was in the middle of the book he saw a white sheet folded in half.

I knew it was a bad idea to read it but could not resist the temptation to do so.

And here we have it, made a mess.

He did not sleep for two days, pondering what to do with the letter.

Until one Thursday morning Woody understood.

He opened his mind and vague about his memories, analyzed his feelings and came to a conclusion.

I already knew what to do.

________

Buzz opened the door, meeting the brown behind her.

"Woody? What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you, Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> And ... Open end!
> 
> Imagine what you want with the end.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
